Le retour de l’éclair déchiré
by zelda617
Summary: SasuNaruSasu.Quelle serait votre réaction si un soir d’orage un éclair réalisait votre souhait ?.Ma première fic, soyez indulgents!
1. Chapter 1: une étrange apparition

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 1 : Une étrange apparition

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Sasuke Uchiha n'avait plus remis les pieds à Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, poursuivait son entraînement avec Kakashi et Jiraiya. Il maîtrisait à présent six queues du démon Kyuibi scellé en lui.

C'était alors un jour comme les autres, Choji engloutissait tout ce qui se présentait devant lui, Ino et Sakura piaillaient tranquillement de leur côté et Shikamaru tapait fort dans le dos de Naruto, au point que celui-ci faillit s'étouffer avec ses ramen préférés :

« Alors Naruto, quand comptes-tu reprendre tes missions ?

-Pas encore !! Tant que je ne surpasse pas Mamie Tsunade au combat, je ne quitte pas le village, répondit Naruto en esquissant un large sourire.

-Baka, ce n'est pas près d'arriver en gros ajouta Kiba tout en tapant dans le dos de Naruto qui faillit à nouveau s'étouffer.

-Haha, je ris, c'est très drôle. Naruto eut une mine boudeuse. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas ton fichu chien qui a mis la pâtée à face de serpent (Orochimaru) la dernière fois !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler les filles, dit Shikamaru en plaçant ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto et Kiba.

-Bah…personne ne reconnaît ma puissance ici. Même Sakura-chan me prend pour un abruti, baragouina Naruto tout en s'acharnant sur le reste de ses ramen.

-Cessez de l'embêter, les gars, souffla Neiji. Je vous rappelle qu'il subit un entraînement intensif avec l'ermite.

-Yosh ! cria Naruto en posant violemment ses baguettes sur la table. Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer chez moi. La journée de demain risque d'être longue. A plus les gars !

-Narutooooooooooooo ! Sakura tira brusquement Naruto vers elle et hurla. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu devais discuter avec Sai.

-Nééé ? Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

-Oui je te rappelle que tu dois m'aider à sortir avec, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais Sakura-chan, je voulais m'en occuper demain et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te démènes autant puisqu'il te trouve moche !

-NarutOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Sakura explosa littéralement et envoya son poing en plein dans la face de Naruto qui se retrouva à l'autre bout du restaurant, recouvert des débris du mur. Tu as gagné, je m'en occupe seule ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'AUTRE m'aidera ! »

Sur ces paroles, la rosée quitta furieusement le restaurant. Naruto se releva péniblement et rentra chez lui en chancelant. Il jeta les clés sur sa commode et se jeta sur son canapé, épuisé. Il tendit une main et saisit le petit cadre trônant sur sa table de chevet. Son regard se fixa sur un des éléments de la photo. « C'est tous les jours la même chose, même litanie. Sakura-chan me frappe, les copains me charrient mais toi, toi tu n es toujours pas là. » Ses yeux azurs s'assombrirent peu à peu pour laisser place à quelques larmes.

Après s'être essuyé les yeux, il décida de prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se ressourcer après cette rude journée. Il retira rapidement son sweet orange, son tee-shirt et pantalon et dénoua délicatement son bandeau protecteur. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps détendit ses muscles meurtris par son entraînement. La douche était son seul moment de réelle détente. L'eau le lavait de toute sa fatigue et nervosité. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un caleçon propre et se jeta au lit, son légendaire bonnet trônant sur sa tête.

En pleine nuit, un énorme orage éclata. La foudre frappa si fort que le bruit réveilla Naruto, qui bien entendu, n'avait pas fermé les volets. Celui-ci, à moitié endormi, s'avança vers la fenêtre et les rabattit En se retournant, son regard éteint croisa deux orbes d'un rouge sang. Naruto se frotta les yeux et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une illusion. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit, bien qu'encore en stand-by. Cette sensation, ce chakra…Naruto émit un léger son :

« Sa…suke… »

L'ombre se jeta sur lui présentant une lame à son cou. La foudre frappa à nouveau révélant à Naruto le visage de l'intrus. Ses traits étaient plus durs, ses cheveux plus longs, lui aussi avait grandi. Encore sous le choc, il répéta :

« Sasuke…

-Toujours aussi nul, hein daube ? Puis-je te faire confiance ?

-Quelle question… »

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2: protège moi

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment !!

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 2 : Protège-moi

Sasuke retira son katana et s'effondra au sol. Naruto ne réalisa pas de suite. Il alluma la lumière et fut choqué par l'état déplorable du brun. Celui-ci était recouvert de sang, de multiples plaies encore à vif. Naruto retira sa chemise et ses sandales puis le mit au lit. Il déposa un linge humide sur son front et désinfecta comme il put les différentes plaies. Sa main stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le sceau d'Orochimaru avait disparu. Mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et recouvrit Sasuke d'une couverture. Toute la nuit, il veilla sur lui et changea le linge sur son front.

Ce n'est que très tôt dans la matinée que l'Uchiha ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva difficilement, souffrant de ses multiples blessures et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement de Naruto n'avait pas changé : toujours cet éternel désordre. Naruto s'était endormi contre le lit, un mince filet de bave entre les lèvres. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Son baka n'avait pas changé. Il avança une main et le secoua légérement. Naruto gémit un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, il lui sauta au cou et hurla :

« Tu es bien là, je n'avais pas rêvé !!

-Hey dobe, tu me fais mal, dit-il en le repoussant un peu.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Quatre ans ! Quatre ans sans aucune trace de toi ! Et te voilà enfin ! Quand Sakura-chan saura ça… »

Sasuke changea d'intonation et menaça le blond :

« Naruto !! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là ! PERSONNE !

-Pourquoi ? Si tu t'expliques clairement devant Mamie Tsunade, tu seras réhabilité au sein du village.

-Naruto, je suis un traître, personne ne m'acceptera !

-Je t'ai bien pardonné moi.

-C'est différent…

-En quoi suis-je différent des autres ? »

Sasuke soupira puis reprit la conversation en plongeant ses yeux onyx dans l'océan face à lui :

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, je dirais même mon seul ami. Le seul qu'il me reste à ce jour.

-Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Naruto était au bord des larmes. Sasuke en fut très touché mais fit mine de rien.

-J'ai tué Orochimaru et Itachi, j'ai réalisé mon souhait le plus cher mais…je ne suis pas plus heureux que ça…au contraire je suis encore plus seul. »

Naruto buvait chacune de ses paroles.

« Je…je me suis dit que te revoir allait peut-être me rendre heureux. En plus, Orochimaru m'a bien amoché et je ne pouvais me passer de soins. »

Le blond esquissa un timide sourire. Sasuke croyait encore à leur amitié et Naruto en fut plus que ravi.

« C'est ta phrase la plus longue depuis que nous nous connaissons !

-Baka !! fit Sasuke en donnant une tape au blond.

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver, vraiment. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et décrocha un sourire en coin à son compagnon.

-Usuratonkachi, je compte rester à Konoha mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à affronter le regard des autres. Mon passé est trop lourd à porter.

-Je vais te cacher comme je peux, seulement tu dégages un tel chakra…ça ne passera pas inaperçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai appris à le contrôler. Je resterai caché ici jusqu'à ce que mes blessures guérissent. On verra pour la suite.

-Bon l'heure tourne et je vais bientôt devoir aller m'entraîner avec l'ermite pervers et Kakashi-sensei. Naruto se leva et tendit une main à Sasuke. Allez, debout, il faut que tu prennes une douche pour te décrasser un peu ! »

Le brun pria le ciel que ses rougeurs fussent passées inaperçues. Naruto le souleva doucement et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui retira son pantalon puis s'attaqua au reste. Sasuke, terriblement gêné, vit sa peau de nature pâle devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le blond perçut son trouble :

« Je n'ai pas le choix, baka. C'est ça où tu ne te douches pas du tout, vu que tu tiens à peine debout. »

Une fois le brun déshabillé, Naruto le déposa délicatement dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau sur sa peau diaphane :

« Bon je te laisse le peu d'intimité qu'il te reste. Tu m'appelles dès que tu veux sortir.

-Hn. »

Naruto quitta la pièce en refermant très lentement la porte de façon à ce qu'un superbe courant d'air s'y introduise. Il entendit alors un redoutable « Bakaaa !! » qui le fit rire de bon cœur.

Sasuke s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Revoir Naruto l'apaisait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Au bout d'un moment, il sombra au pays des rêves. Son esprit s'égara et quelque uns des ses souvenirs refirent surface. De sa jeunesse à Konoha jusqu'au combat contre Naruto à la vallée de la fin. Il repensa à la transformation de son compagnon, son regard empli de douleur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette étrange sensation face au corps inerte de son ami. Comment pouvait-il encore lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? C'est sûrement ce qui faisait la force de Naruto. Et puis, son esprit vagabonda encore un peu plus imaginant le blond dans ses bras. Sasuke poussa un soupir de satisfaction. A ce moment-là, Naruto entra en trombe dans la salle de bain et se figea à la vue de son compagnon. En effet, celui-ci arborait un air transi sur son visage. Lorsque ses yeux onyx croisèrent ceux du blond, sa face s'empourpra littéralement. Le blond se mit à rire :

« Un bain te fait tant d'effets, Sasuke ?

-Usuratonkachi je te hais !!

-C'est cela oui. Allez viens par là que je t'essuie. Je n'y crois pas, tu es pire qu'un gosse.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?? »

Naruto ne releva pas et jeta une serviette à la tête de Sasuke. Il frictionna tout son corps et l'aida à quitter la baignoire.

« Ah j'oubliais, il te faudrait des affaires propres. Bon, tu prendras les miennes pour le moment pendant que les tiennes sèchent. »

Sasuke soupira :

« Super, je vais pouvoir ressembler à un énorme bonbon orange.

-Tiens attrape ! »

Naruto l'habilla entièrement et s'amusa de voir un Uchiha tout d'orange vêtu. Il le guida ensuite vers la cuisine où il lui prépara des ramen(pour changer). Sasuke semblait perplexe.

« Dis dobe, finalement je ne sais pas trop si rester caché ici est une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un pénètre dans ton appartement… »

Le blond prit son menton dans les mains et réfléchit.

« Hum…et pourquoi ne te transformerais-tu ? »

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer sur le coup.

« Pardon ?? Ca ne va pas la tête, usuratonkachi ?! Jamais je n'utiliserai le sexy jutsu ! Je tiens à ma virilité !!

-Mais qui te parle de ce justu ? Ceci dit, pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait être sympa de te voir en version féminine héhé ! Je vois bien ça, avec de longs cheveux noirs, de ravissantes pommettes satinées et une grosse paire de… »

Sasuke, offensé, l'envoya valser contre le mur malgré ses blessures.

« Redis le encore une fois et je te tue dobe ! Donc, en quoi voudrais-tu que je me transforme ? »

Naruto réajusta son bandeau et sa tenue et dit :

« En un Neiji ou….quoique non, trop difficile à imiter. Sinon il reste toujours le chien de Kiba. Tu serais pas mal avec de jolies oreilles pendantes et … »

Naruto se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur.

« Teme, cette phrase était encore de trop ! Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerai. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et soupira :

« Comme tu voudras. Bon je dois y aller. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Tu peux t'occuper en regardant la télé ou lire des magazines. Je te conseille particulièrement ceux sous mon lit, mais n'oublie pas de les remettre en place après héhé. Allez à toute !

-Hn. »

Naruto sourit et quitta l'appartement. Sasuke s'écroula sur le canapé et regarda la télévision. Au bout d'une heure, le brun, habituellement actif, s'ennuyait. Il éteint le petit écran et tomba nez à nez avec une photo de la team 7. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'une immense rivalité se dégageait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il reposa le cadre et ouvrit le tiroir en dessous. Le brun sursauta puis son visage s'attendrit. Là trônait son bandeau protecteur rayé, symbole de sa loyauté envers Konoha. Il le prit dans ses mains et le serra contre lui. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sasuke se raidit automatiquement, reposa le bandeau et réfléchit. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. La poignée tournait petit à petit. Vite une solution ! La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une Sakura subjuguée par ce qu'elle aperçut.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3: ne me laisse pas

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vais essayer de faire moins de boulettes !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 3 : Ne me laisse pas !

Sakura ouvrit la porte et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit :

« Nejiiiiiii !! Que fais-tu là ?!

-Hé ben je…

-Ah c'est du propre, tu fouilles l'appartement de Naruto maintenant !! Que cherches-tu enfin ?? Ahhhh j'ai compris ! PERVERS !! Tu voles ses caleçons !

-Mais pas du tout, je…

-Enfin Neji, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Naruto aime Sasuke alors abandonne ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Que racontait-elle ? Ce n'était pas possible.

« Ne prends pas cet air étonné, tu le sais très bien, comme tout le monde ici. Et depuis quand remets-tu tes vieilles affaires ? » demanda la rosée perplexe.

Le brun sursauta. Il avait omis ce léger détail. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ de Konoha et depuis, Neji s'était transformé.

« Je suis nostalgique alors…

-Toi, nostalgique ? Bref, passe pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y retrouve pas !

-Oui, mais…

-OUSTE !! DU BALAI !! »

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde et se plia aux ordres de la rosée afin de protéger sa couverture. Il sauta par la fenêtre et fit mine de s'éloigner de l'appartement. De son côté, Sakura soupira et quitta à son tour les lieux étant donné que Naruto n'y était pas. Sasuke se posta sur un toit voisin et guetta son départ. Quand il fut temps, il pénétra dans l'appartement, abandonna sa transformation et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Ses blessures l'affaiblissaient encore et sa soudaine métamorphose n'arrangeait rien. « Et voila, encore quelques heures à tirer avant que Naruto ne rentre » songea Sasuke. Il repensa aux paroles de Sakura. Naruto l'aimait-il vraiment ? Le brun sombra rapidement aux pays des rêves et fit une petite sieste revigorante. L'arrivée de Naruto le réveilla brutalement. Le blond retirait son gilet et ses chaussures à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'étira :

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Alors, ta journée ?

-Hn.

-Toujours aussi loquace.

-…

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

-Si, il n'y a rien à faire dans ton appartement.

-Bah, tu peux aller dormir dehors si cela ne te plaît pas. Tsunade serait ravie de te voir, je pense.

-Tsss.

-Tu roupillais quand je suis rentré, n'est-ce pas ? Tes blessures te font encore mal ?

-A ton avis, usuratonkachi. »

Etant donné l'intérêt de la conversation, Naruto se leva et marcha en direction de la salle de bain.

« Dobe?

-Oui ? fit le blond en se retournant.

-Depuis quand es-tu passé de l'autre côté de la barrière ? »

Naruto le regarda de biais.

« Nié ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu es sûr de ne plus avoir de fièvre ? Viens voir par là. »

Le blond s'avança et posa sa main sur son front. Sasuke frémit et recula.

« Ah non, tu n'as rien du tout. Etrange…

-Tu es vraiment un sacré crétin.

-Répète un peu ça pour voir !!

-Tsss, tu me fais très peur dobe. Donc je voulais parler tout à l'heure de ton soudain intérêt pour les hommes. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« HEIN ?? Mais c'est faux !!

-Ah bon, pourtant l'hystérique m'a dit le contraire.

-Quoi ? Sakura ?? Mais quand l'as-tu rencontrée ?

-Cette après-midi, puisque tu n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé, dobe.

-Elle t'a reconnu ?

-Non, je me suis transformé en Neji. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet. Aimes-tu les hommes ? »

Naruto rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Pas les hommes. Un homme. »

Sasuke s'approchait lentement de son compagnon quand soudain il ressentit une présence, plusieurs intrus. Ses yeux virèrent automatiquement au rouge. Il sauta du lit et attrapa au vol son katana. Naruto se s'aperçut pas tout de suite des mouvements du brun tellement ils étaient rapides. Tout à coup, le brun saisit le blond par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Naruto ne comprenait rien et suivait son compagnon hébété. Il ressentit à un moment un chakra familier, puis plusieurs émanant de tous les coins de rue.

« On est repérés dobe alors enclenche le turbo si tu ne veux pas qu'on y reste !!

-Mais…

-Bouge-toi !! »

Ils traversèrent rapidement le village et atteignirent enfin l'entrée. Soudain, quelques ninjas leur barrèrent la route. Naruto reconnut Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya et Tsunade. Sasuke tenta de passer sur le côté mais Tsunade l'en empêcha en plantant un fulgurant coup de pied dans le sol. Les deux jeunes hommes esquivèrent de peu le coup et n'eurent guère le choix. Ils devaient combattre.

« Dis dobe, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu combattre.

-Attends Sasuke !! Laissez-le tranquille, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai incité à venir ici !!

-La ferme, Naruto !! s'écria l'hokage. Tu m'as vraiment déçu !! Dire que tu voulais devenir Hokage !! »

Naruto serra les poings et montra les crocs.

« Sasuke est de retour et vous voulez tout gâcher !! On pourrait s'expliquer tranquillement mais vous préférez employer la méthode forte !!

-Sasuke est un traître au village, je te le rappelle, Naruto ! Si tu ne comprends pas cela alors tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un hokage !

-Et bien soit !! Effacez ce rêve si ça vous chante mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas Sasuke !! »

Sasuke observait le blond avec respect et s'étonnait de son incroyable maturité.

« Okay Sasuke, montrons leur notre force !! »

Naruto s'entoura d'un halo rouge effrayant et fronça les sourcils. Ses crocs poussèrent ainsi que ses griffes et bientôt, il ne ressembla presque plus à un humain. Sasuke dégaina son sabre et s'attaqua à Kakashi et Kurenai. Le blond se jeta sur Tsunade et Jiraiya et frappa le sol tellement fort qu'un énorme cratère se forma. Tsunade concentra son chakra dans sa main et lança son poing. Naruto, guidé par Kyubi, esquiva l'attaque et répliqua par un coup de griffe qui transperça la poitrine de la blonde. Jiraiya tenta de le frapper dans le dos mais rien n'y fit et Naruto l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la place. De son côté, Sasuke s'en sortait tout aussi bien. Grâce à ses variantes du chidori, le brun dominait le combat contre Kurenai et Kakashi. Son sharingan lui permettait de percevoir les coups de ses adversaires à l'avance. Son sabre, manié avec élégance et dextérité, fendait l'air avec une rapidité surprenante. Même Kakashi ne pouvait discerner ses mouvements. Kurenai ne tenait plus le coup et s'effondra au sol. Tsunade, remise de sa blessure, n'abandonnait pas au côté de Jiraiya qui s'efforçait de se protéger. Puis, la blonde se concentra et perçut quelques déplacements de Naruto. Elle réussit à le blesser au bras et à le projeter contre un mur. Naruto se releva difficilement et se mit à parler d'une voix rauque :

« Ahah cette fois, je vais pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur son corps !!

-Mince, Tsunade, Naruto en est à six queues maintenant !! Il faut l'arrêter et tout de suite ! hurla Jiraiya.

-Trop tard ! Il est à moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ?! Essayez de le calmer pendant que je bloque Kyubi ! cria l'ermite affolé.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara froidement Sasuke en posant sa main sur la tête du blond, qui, étrangement, ne cilla pas. CHIDORI NAGASHI !! »

Le brun s'entoura d'un halo électrique qui frappa le blond violemment. Naruto hurla et se prit la tête dans ses mains tellement il souffrait. Kyubi semblait perdre le contrôle de son hôte. Les autres regardaient ce spectacle abasourdis. Sasuke contrôlait le démon sans trop d'efforts. Il arrêta son attaque dès que l'aura de Kyubi disparût. Naruto reprit petit à petit ses eprits et croisa le regard inquiet du brun. Celui-ci se tourna subitement et planta son sabre dans le sol et cria : « Katon : Gōryuuka no jutsu** ». **Aussitôt d'énormes boules de feu s'abattirent sur ses adversaires et embrasèrent les arbres aux alentours. Profitant de son effet de surprise, Sasuke lança à Naruto :

« Dobe, il est temps que je te laisse. Je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis alors adieu !!

-Non Sasuke !! Ne me laisse pas !! »

Sasuke fit un léger signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et s'enfuit à travers la fumée crée par l'incendie. Naruto tomba au sol et hurla :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4: une trêve s'impose

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Merci pour vos reviews constructives, elles m'encouragent vraiment !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 4 : une trêve s'impose 

Sasuke fit un léger signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et s'enfuit à travers la fumée crée par l'incendie. Naruto tomba au sol et hurla :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur sa joue. Les flammes continuaient de danser autour de lui mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Son rêve de devenir hokage s'envolait en même temps qu'il perdait à nouveau l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Tsunade s'approcha du blond et l'attrapa par le col :

« Quand est-il arrivé à Konoha ? T a-t-il révélé des informations sur l'Akatsuki ? Reponds !!

-…

-Naruto !! Reprends-toi bon sang !

-…

-Je te préviens, si tu ne réponds pas, je serai obligée d'envoyer des ninjas tuer ton traître d'ami! »

Naruto serra les dents et les poings.

« De quel droit le jugez vous ? Connaissez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à fuir le village ?

-Laisse-moi parler, je suis l'hoka…

-Sasuke avait raison de croire que personne ne l'accepterait à Konoha. Tsunade-sama, je vous avais surestimée, ainsi que vous tous, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama et Kurenai-sensei. Je ne suis sûrement rien à vos yeux, juste un Jinchuriki qui pourrait raser votre village. Finalement, je me retrouve encore seul…

-Ca suffit Naruto ! Ma patience a des limites ! »

Le blond se détacha de Tsunade et se redressa fièrement :

« Sasuke est bien trop important pour moi pour que je le laisse s'enfuir à nouveau. Adieu, Tsunade-sama. Je ne vous importunerai plus désormais.

-Naruto, ne fais pas ça, lança Kakashi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Tu sais qu'on t'apprécie tous à ta juste valeur, ici. Tu es un membre essentiel de notre village.

-C'est trop tard, Kakashi-sensei. Je suis sûr de ma décision, cette fois-ci. »

Naruto sourit tendrement et poursuivit :

« Je pensais que mon avenir était dans ce village...peut-être me suis-je trompé, je ne sais pas trop.

-Le doute te convient mal, Naruto, lança Tsunade en soupirant. Reviens-nous vite, une fois que tu auras retrouvé Sasuke. »

Tsunade se tourna et le salua par un geste bref :

« D'ici là, j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Naruto regarda une dernière fois son village natal puis s'élança dans la forêt. Il devait retrouver Sasuke par tous les moyens. Ce coup-ci, il le retrouvera. Et tant pis pour le reste. Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre scrutant chaque recoin du lieu. Il ne perdait pas espoir même si il ne restait pas une trace de son passage. Soudain, il ressentit une présence familière. Il ralentit le rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Naruto serra les poings et lança :

« Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

La rosée s'avança et baissa les yeux :

« Je suis désolée, Naruto. C'est moi qui ai informé l'hokage de la présence de Sasuke au village mais je pensais bien faire…

-Je vois, ce teme ne sait même pas dissimuler son chakra correctement.

- Rattrape-le, s'il te plaît ! Je vais essayer de raisonner Tsunade-sama pendant ce temps. Me pardonneras-tu, Naruto ?

-Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire, Sakura. Maintenant, j'y vais ! Je te promets de retrouver Sasuke ! »

La rosée avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il était le seul capable de ramener leur ami. Elle enlaça le blond et murmura :

« Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, sinon je me fâche ! »

Sakura brandit son poing et poursuivit :

« Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Yosh ! A plus ! »

Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et reprit sa course effrénée. Il débordait d'énergie au point de hurler dans toute la forêt le nom de son compagnon. La nuit commençait à tomber alors que le blond s'approchait de la vallée de la fin. Son instinct lui dictait de se rendre là-bas. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la pénombre était totale. Il cria le nom de son partenaire à nouveau sans réponse. Il gravit la colline et se retrouva en haut des chutes. Une multitude de souvenirs refit surface. Cet enchaînement d'images ébranla son corps et attisa la douleur de ses blessures. Le blond tituba dangereusement et il tomba à la renverse le long de la chute. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'eau et heurta un rocher. Petit à petit, il perdit conscience. Avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, il aperçut une main puis sentit que quelque chose l'étreignait. Sûrement une illusion. Et il ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il était allongé sur la berge et Sasuke était assis à ses côtés. Le blond crut à nouveau à une hallucination et se frotta les yeux, mais le brun était toujours là. Il essaya de se redresser et cracha un peu d'eau. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Naruto grelottait. Le brun soupira, se leva et jeta sa chemise sur lui :

« Tss dobe, quelle idée de prendre un bain en cette période de l'année et, en plus, de nuit. »

Il eut un sourire en coin que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer. Sasuke tendit une main puis l'aida à se relever. Il se tourna et se mit à marcher. Naruto attrapa sa main et hurla :

« Tu me laisses encore tomber ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux azurs du blond. Le sharingan fut vite effet et Naruto se retrouva téléporté dans son appartement. L'Uchiha s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres. Le blond essayait de se ressaisir, de rompre l'illusion mais rien n'y fit et le brun colla sa bouche à la sienne. Naruto, plus qu'ému, amplifia le baiser et s'offrit à lui. C'était tendre et fort à la fois, chacun laissant part à ses émotions. Sasuke joua avec sa langue et se colla encore plus au blond, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. Au bout d'un long moment, le brun se retira et l'illusion prit fin. Naruto passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et fixa son compagnon. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, toujours aussi stoïque. Le blond entrouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé :

« Allez dobe, réveille-toi, on part.

-Sasuke…

-Je ne sais pas trop pour toi mais je n'ai guère envie de revenir tout de suite à Konoha. Mieux vaut attendre que ça se tasse.

-…

-Dobe, tu m'inquiètes. D'habitude, c'est toi qui monologues.

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse après une telle illusion ?

-A toi d'interpréter !

-Mais…

- Bon, on ne va pas moisir ici. Cette vallée me déplaît. »

Sasuke récupéra sa chemise et se mit en route :

« Hey dobe, tu me suis oui ou non ?

-Si tu me promets une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne fuis plus ! »

Le brun sourit tendrement et revint près du blond. Il l'attrapa et le mit à l'eau. Naruto, surpris, rouspeta :

« Ca va pas, espèce de teme ! Tu veux que j'attrape une pneumonie ou quoi ?!

-Ca t'apprendra à dire des âneries. »

Le blond sortit de l'eau et tenta de l'y jeter aussi. Mais Sasuke avait prévu le coup et le fit à nouveau tomber.

« Dobe, tu es mauvais. »

Sauf que le Naruto tombé à l'eau n'était qu'un clone. Ainsi, l'original poussa violemment son compagnon dans la rivière et se mit à rire à gorge déployée :

« Parle pour toi, Sasuke !

-Tu vas me le payer, usuratonkachi ! »

Toute la nuit, ils jouèrent comme des enfants, à s'arroser, se couler et se faire tomber à l'eau. C'était bien la première fois que le blond entendait Sasuke rire aussi fort. Au petit matin, ils décidèrent de prendre la route vers Suna.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5: en route pour Suna

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Désolée pour cette petite attente, cette semaine a été plutôt chargée.

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 5 : en route pour Suna

Naruto et Sasuke sautaient d'arbre en arbre en direction de Suna. Le blond, plus que ravi d'avoir retrouvé son compagnon, semblait aux anges et mettait toute son énergie dans cette course folle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Sasuke qui ne débordait pas de joie à l'idée de retrouver le kazekage. « Encore une brillante idée de cette dobe…, pensa l'Uchiha renfrogné, je me demande bien pourquoi je le suis…. ». Naruto se mit à chantonner au grand dam du brun, qui se persuadait de ne plus jamais l'accompagner. Le soleil était à son apogée lorsque le blond rompit le rythme en s'écrasant lamentablement contre une branche. Sasuke soupira et rejoignit son compagnon, étalé à terre.

« En pleine tête, bravo dobe, c'était un magnifique spectacle, railla le brun.

-Raaah, gémit Naruto. Ca fait mal…

-Voilà ce que ça fait quand on rêvasse en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

-Teme ! »

Sasuke eut un léger sourire qui ravit le blond. Celui-ci se releva en passant sa main sur sa blessure au front. Soudain, le brun se crispa. Automatiquement, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Naruto sentit une présence et serra les poings. Les deux étaient prêts à combattre. Au bout d'un court moment, un homme portant un masque se montra. Puis deux, trois et quatre. Naruto s'adressa à son comparse :

« Des anbus ? Que font-ils ici ?

-… »

Un des leurs s'avança et cria :

« Nous avons été réquisitionnés pour éliminer les deux traîtres de Konoha !

-Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que Mamie Tsunade nous laissait tranquilles !

-Assez parlé ! Vous n'avez rien à savoir ! »

Aussitôt, tous les anbus se ruèrent sur eux, kunaï à la main. Naruto se clona immédiatement et s'attaqua aux quatre à la fois. Sasuke utilisa le katon, qui fut paré sans trop de problèmes. Un des anbus répliqua par une attaque violente et rapide qui égratigna le brun. Les deux compagnons se collèrent alors dos à dos :

« Ils sont très rapides mais leurs techniques plutôt courantes, à nous deux on peut les avoir, s'écria Sasuke.

-Je crois que Kyubi pourrait nous servir ! répliqua Naruto.

-Dis dobe, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas combattu ensemble face à de véritables ennemis.

-Allons leur flanquer une petite rouste !! »

Naruto s'entoura du chakra de Kyubi et se clona à nouveau.

« Protège-moi avec tes clones, je m'occupe du reste ! hurla Sasuke.

-Yosh !! »

Aussitôt, toutes les copies se regroupèrent autour du brun, alors qu'il planta son sabre dans le sol. Il se concentra un moment puis envoya des katon en direction du ciel. Pendant ce temps, Naruto, toutes griffes dehors, s'acharnait sur tous ceux qui s'approcher de son compagnon. Au bout d'un moment, le ciel se chargea de nuages inquiétants et le tonnerre gronda. Sasuke récupéra son sabre et la leva bien haut. Un des anbus comprit sa stratégie et tenta de percer le bouclier de clones. En vain. La foudre frappa sur le katana du brun et entoura tout son corps. En quelques centièmes de secondes, Sasuke foudroya tous ses adversaires. Naruto ne vit presque rien si ce n'est un éclair au visage démoniaque. Lorsque le soleil réapparut, tous les anbus étaient au sol, agonisants. Le brun se précipita sur l'un d'eux et l'attrapa par le col :

« Qui vous a envoyés ?

-…Da… »

L'anbu s'effondra. Naruto s'approcha de son compagnon et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« C'est bon Sasuke, calme toi…

-Que je me calme ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Quelqu'un nous envoie ses sbires et tu veux que je me calme !!

-Je parie que Tsunade n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il faudrait plutôt se focaliser sur ce « Da ».

-Si nous avions pu avoir le nom en entier, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche.

-Que faisons-nous alors ?

-Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Poursuivons notre route vers Suna.

-Sasuke, si on se reposait un peu ? Ta technique a du t'épuiser.

-Je te dis que ça va usuratonkachi. J'ai connu pire.

-Bon alors allons-y. »

Les deux compagnons se mirent en route. Sasuke fatiguait de plus en plus malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse rien paraître. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, ils avaient déjà atteint le territoire de Suna. Le plus dur restait encore à traverser. De nuit, les températures du désert sont très basses. Naruto s'aperçut que le brun était à bout de force :

« On devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, il doit bien y avoir une oasis dans le coin.

-Non, on continue.

-Sasuke, tu n'en peux plus alors…

-Dobe, c'est bon. »

Sasuke se remit en marche mais Naruto le tira violemment par le bras :

« J'ai besoin de repos.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Cherchons un bon endroit.

-Tss, dobe, tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus endurant. »

Naruto ne releva pas et regarda autour de lui.

« Tiens là-bas, je vois des arbres. Allez, en route !

-Hn. »

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et découvrirent une petite oasis abritée. Naruto retira son haut et se jeta dans l'eau fraîche, prenant la peine de retirer le sang de leur précédent combat. Sasuke se contenta de s'étaler sur le sol et de fermer les yeux. Le blond sortit de l'eau, se sécha puis se posa à ses côtés. La température diminuait petit à petit, mais au moins là, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. L'Uchiha bénissait mentalement son compagnon d'avoir eu la seule bonne idée de la journée. Il s'aperçut bien vite que Naruto débordait d'énergie. Celui-ci se décida finalement à faire une sorte d'abri avec des feuilles de palmier mais son échafaudage s'effondra rapidement. Sasuke soupira et se mit à l'aider. Finalement, ils réussirent leur mission. Le brun s'adressa à Naruto sur un ton moqueur :

« Dis donc dobe, tu ne m'as pas l'air très fatigué.

-Héhé, je savais bien que tu avais besoin de repos alors je me suis dis que…

-Baka !! s'écria le brun en lui donnant une tape.

-Ben quoi, je réfléchis moi aussi de temps en temps !

-Vraiment de temps en temps alors !

-Teme !! »

Sasuke s'allongea sous l'abri, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Naruto rouspeta un moment puis s'installa à côté. L'espace était plutôt restreint, les deux compagnons plutôt serrés. Le blond s'endormit comme une masse mais Sasuke, gêné par cette proximité, ne tombait pas dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant la nuit, Naruto passa son bras autour du brun. Celui-ci sursauta et piqua un fard. Il se retourna et tomba face au visage du blond endormi. Sasuke caressa tendrement son visage tout en s'émerveillant devant cette face si paisible. Naruto gémit un peu et prononça son prénom. Le brun se serra un peu plus contre lui, ce qui provoqua le réveil de son compagnon.

« Hm…Sasuke…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien du tout dobe. »

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché et sourit. Sasuke rougit immédiatement :

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, usuratonkachi, alors je me suis collé à toi.

-C'est gentil, Sasuke. Je ne te connaissais pas si attentionné.

-Hn. »

En guise de réponse, le blond déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Voilà pour ta récompense.

-Baka !! C'est dégoûtant !

-Ca te dégoûte tant que ça alors que tu m'as embrassé dans ton illusion ?

-Dobe, tu m'agaces. »

Naruto approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement envie de saisir ses lèvres, de l'embrasser fougueusement, de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose. Le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres mais ne fit pas durer le baiser.

« Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir !

-… »

Naruto s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux. « C'est pas vrai !! » pensa Sasuke. « Il me nargue, je veux plus, maintenant !! Raaaah, je le hais ! ». Malgré son trouble, il réussit à trouver le sommeil, rêvant de son blond préféré. Dès le lendemain, ils prendraient la route vers Suna.


	6. Chapter 6: une pause bien méritée

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 6 :une pause bien méritée

Les deux compagnons avaient atteint le désert de Suna. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils marchaient en plein soleil et Naruto commençait à en avoir assez. Il s'arrêta et retira son haut en rouspetant :

« J'en ai marre, Sasuke. Faisons une pause.

-Non, nous sommes bientôt arrivés alors fais un petit effort, dobe.

-Bientôt arrivés, tu parles ! Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Il y a que j'ai un minimum de sens de l'orientation, moi.

-Faut voir ! Je te rappelle que tu es resté cloîtré chez Orochimaru pendant plusieurs années, alors ne fais pas semblant de connaître parfaitement la région !

-Tu es d'un naïf, dobe. Que crois-tu que nous faisions là-bas ? Du jeu de go ?

-Je ne préfère pas savoir, héhé. »

Sasuke donna une tape au blond qui riait de plus belle.

« Bref, je ne ferai aucun commentaire, lâcha le brun désespéré. Bon allez, en route !

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix dans tout ça.

-Effectivement ! C'est bien dobe, tu deviens conciliant. »

Aussitôt, ils se remirent en route. Pendant tout le trajet, Naruto rouspeta, mais Sasuke restait de marbre face à ses crises enfantines. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de Suna. Un chemin étroit, bordé d'énormes murs de pierre, autorisait l'accès au village. Les deux compagnons s'avancèrent sous le regard soupçonneux des gardes. Ils franchirent sans soucis les murailles rocheuses et tombèrent face aux visages effrayés des habitants du coin. Une femme serra son enfant contre elle et hurla :

« C'est l'Uchiha maudit !! Fuyons ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand les habitants de Suna le connaissaient-ils ? Naruto se plaça devant lui et cria à son tour :

« N'ayez pas peur, il ne vous fera rien !

-Comme ses deux compagnons auparavant, il veut détruire notre village et assassiner le Kazekage ! lança un vieil homme.

-Tuez-le ou il brûlera notre village !! s'égosilla un autre villageois. »

Naruto comprit aussitôt qu'ils mentionnaient tous l'attaque de Deidara quelques années auparavant. Mais pourquoi le comparaient-ils aux membres de l'Akatsuki ? Sasuke s'avança et murmura à l'oreille du blond :

« Ils me prennent pour Itachi. Je crois que l'on devrait essayer de trouver le Kazekage au plus vite.

-Je suis bien d'accord parce que ça craint un peu là ! »

Soudain, les villageois se turent et s'écartèrent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux turquoise s'approchait d'eux accompagné de son escorte. Naruto esquissa un grand sourire et le salua de la main en hurlant son nom :

« Gaara, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! »

Le Kazekage sourit à son tour et répondit :

« Effectivement, je suis heureux de te revoir Naruto. »

Son regard se fixa sur Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit une légère tension. Gaara lui serra tout de même la main et s'adressa aux villageois :

« Ces gens sont les bienvenus ici et n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qui nous avaient attaqués. Je vous prierai donc de retourner travailler dans le calme !

-Waouh, tu m'impressionnes ! Quelle autorité ! lança le blond ravi de retrouver son ami.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Naruto, et encore moins accompagné de Sasuke.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Et bien tu me la raconteras ce soir. Vous restez dormir ?

-Si le Kazekage le demande aussi gentiment, pourquoi pas !

-Alors suivez-moi. »

Le brun n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'il avait vu Gaara. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce village, et surtout pas dans les appartements du jeune chef. Naruto ne cessait de discuter avec lui et riait allégrement, ce qui ne plut absolument pas au brun un tantinet jaloux. Le Kazekage les mena à une petite chambre et les pria de se délasser avant le repas du soir, en prenant bien soin de leur confier des affaires propres. Le blond s'étala immédiatement sur le lit et bailla aux corneilles :

« Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Je trouve qu'on a eu une super idée en venant ici.

-Hn.

-Allons bon, que se passe-t il ? Depuis que tu as vu Gaara, tu ne pipes pas mot. On a bien été accueillis pourtant.

-Il ne veut pas de moi ici.

-Mais n'importe quoi, tu es parano ou quoi ?

-Je te dis que je suis de trop.

-Laisse lui un peu le temps de se réhabituer à ta présence. Tu verras, le repas se passera très bien. En plus, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté aux spécialités de Suna.

-Tu penses parfois à autre chose qu'à ton estomac ?

-Et toi tu ne reposes jamais ton esprit ? Prends un peu de bon temps !

-Pas avec lui dans les environs.

-Bah, tant pis pour toi si tu ne te détends pas, moi je prends mes aises ! »

Naruto retira puis jeta son haut à la tête de son compagnon et courut à la douche. Sasuke en profita pour se relaxer sur le lit. Son baka de partenaire ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'intimité, aussi appréciait-il ces quelques moments de solitude. Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la salle de bain. Le brun s'y précipita et ne put se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de son compagnon. Naruto était avachi dans la baignoire, les jambes en l'air.

« Itai, itai ! Saleté de savonnette ! »

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus et pleurait de joie. Le blond se releva et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'Uchiha se tordre de rire.

« Ca va Sasuke ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! » s'inquiéta le blond.

Le brun essuya ses larmes et se calma petit à petit :

« Franchement usuratonkachi, tu n'es pas doué.

-Sympa, j'aurais très bien pu me casser quelque chose !

-Mais non, mais non, Kyubi t'a protégé.

-C'est cela oui, laisse le un peu tranquille celui-la. »

Naruto quitta la baignoire et s'essuya. Sasuke ne riait plus. Devant lui se tenait le fruit de ses désirs entièrement nu, l'eau ruisselant encore sur son corps. Il ne put se retenir plus.

**LEMON**

Violemment, il le plaqua contre le mur et commença à lécher ses épaules dénudées. Naruto se laissa faire et gémit de plus belle. Le brun murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

« Je te veux, maintenant…

-Sas…uke… prononça le blond difficilement. Je…t'aime.

-Moi aussi dobe ! »

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet fou sur le blond qui retourna son partenaire et lui lécha le torse. Il porta sa main à l'intimité du brun qui se dressa encore plus à son contact. L'Uchiha ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer de la sorte, aussi prit-il Naruto dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et s'attaqua au cou du blond. A chacun de ses baisers, le corps de Naruto s'arquait de plus belle. Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement puis approcha dangereusement la tête du membre de son partenaire. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais se laissa guider par son instinct. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent sensuellement en contact avec son intimité, Naruto gémit encore plus fort. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'homme de ses rêves lui faisait l'amour avec fougue. Sasuke était on ne peut plus excité de voir son blond préféré se mouvoir d'une façon aussi sexy. Il intensifia le mouvement mais s'arrêta avant que son partenaire ne voie le nirvana. Le brun mordit tendrement ses lèvres et commença à préparer l'intimité du blond. Naruto en voulait plus, maintenant. Il prononça quelques mots et aussitôt, Sasuke le pénétra. Le blond serra les dents sous la douleur, entraînant l'inquiétude du brun, mais un sourire lui indiqua de continuer. L'Uchiha se lança, un peu maladroitement, dans le mouvement puis prit de l'assurance et accéléra la cadence. Chez Naruto, la douleur laissait petit à petit place au plaisir, et même à l'extase lorsque le brun percuta un petit point bien placé. Celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à faire crier son partenaire, à faire hurler non nom. Au bout d'un moment, le blond murmura :

« Je…je ne peux plus tenir…je vais…

-Moi aussi…je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les deux jouirent en même temps, l'un hurlant de plaisir et l'autre en poussant un son rauque et grave puis s'effondrèrent, épuisés.

**FIN DU LEMON**

Sasuke embrassa tendrement le blond et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime dobe, je t'aime vraiment.

-Moi aussi, et depuis toujours. »

Naruto laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Les deux amants profitaient de ce moment de tendresse, qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Gaara tomba face aux deux compagnons nus comme des vers. Il fut surpris puis se mit à rire. Sasuke tira aussitôt le drap sur eux et Naruto rouspeta :

« On tape avant d'entrer !

-Désolé, vraiment. Je ne savais pas, enfin je n'étais pas au courant pour vous deux.

-Bon tu sais maintenant alors laisse nous tranquilles, lança Sasuke d'un ton froid.

-Sasuke !! Ne t'inquiète pas Gaara, on va vite se préparer pour le dîner.

-Prenez votre temps, rien n'urge.

-Tu prends bien ton temps pour sortir, en tout cas, répliqua le brun agacé. »

Gaara rit à nouveau et referma la porte derrière eux. Naruto sourit intérieurement. Le repas de ce soir allait être mouvementé.

_A suivre…_

Commentaires d'une fille du sud et donc de mauvaise foi(d'après une revieweuse peu attentionnée) :

Voilà, ça y est ! Mon premier lemon est en ligne ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7: un drôle de repas

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 7 : un drôle de repas

Naruto et Sasuke se rhabillaient tranquillement tandis que les servantes de Gaara s'affairaient à mettre la table et à la décorer. Le blond taquinait son compagnon qui ne cessait de bougonner depuis que le Kazekage les avait vus. Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent tous deux de leur chambre et furent conviés au repas. Gaara se tenait à l'autre bout de la table, vêtu de la tenue officielle des kage. Il les pria de s'asseoir et, aussitôt, on leur servit à boire. Naruto engagea rapidement la conversation :

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais on y vit très bien, répliqua Gaara en retirant son chapeau bleu.

-Alors, comment se porte Suna? questionna le blond en ne quittant pas des yeux le plat fumant au milieu de la table.

-Plutôt bien. Depuis l'attaque de Sasori et Deidara, rien de majeur n'a été signalé.

-Tant mieux. Lorsque je prendrai les rênes de Konoha, ton soutien me sera plus que vital.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, dobe, lança froidement Sasuke déjà lassé par la conversation.

-Je suis certain que Naruto deviendra un excellent hokage, assura Gaara. Il est endurant, diplomate et est prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe lequel de ses proches.

-Encore faut-il que Tsunade et le conseil acceptent sa nomination, précisa le brun.

-Je le soutiendrai comme il l'a fait pour moi auparavant. Il me semble que je suis bien placé pour juger si Naruto est apte ou pas à obtenir ce poste. »

Le ton avait monté d'un cran. Sasuke ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise, or Gaara prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller. Le blond sentit cette tension et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

« En tout cas, tu nous fais très plaisir en nous accueillant de la sorte. Ce dîner est digne d'un roi. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

-Hn, répondit-il en baillant.

- Dis-moi, Naruto, quand as-tu retrouvé ton compagnon ? demanda le Kazekage en souriant. »

Le blond soupira. «Et voilà, il fallait qu'il pose la question fatidique qui va probablement mettre la pagaille à table ! » pensa t-il. Prudemment (mais surtout pour ne pas se mêler à la future bagarre), il donna la parole au brun :

« Très bonne question ! Et bien, Sasuke va y répondre à ma place car il explique beaucoup mieux que moi !

-Merci, dobe, je te retiens.

-Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, répliqua Gaara avec un regard moqueur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresserait. J'ai liquidé Orochimaru et Itachi puis rejoint Naruto, voilà c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas son compagnon.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui si tu ne te considères pas comme son ami ? interrogea le rouge en haussant la voix.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Naruto est un ami sincère et je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

-Insinues-tu que je compte le trahir ?

-Dîtes, si on poursuivait le repas dans le calme et la bonne humeur, lança le blond peu étonné par la tournure que prenaient les choses. »

Sasuke foudroyait Gaara du regard, mais celui-ci ne se démontait pas pour autant. Naruto soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Rien ne pouvait éviter la bataille maintenant. Le brun but nerveusement son verre puis se redressa :

«Tu sous-entends que je veux lui faire du mal, c'est bien ça ?

-Je n'ai rien insinué du tout, tu interprètes mal, voilà tout.

-J'ai commis des erreurs dans le passé mais elles ne se reproduiront plus !

-On le sait tous, Sasuke, tu n'as pas à te justifier. On sait tous que le sceau t'a poussé à éliminer Naruto, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Le brun déclencha ses sharingan et prit le Kazekage par le col. Le blond essaya de calmer les choses :

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Repose Gaara et comporte-toi comme un adulte !

-Tu oses dire ça, usuratonkachi ? hurla l'Uchiha en rage.

-C'est bon, il ne t'a pas insulté alors calme-toi !

-Laisse Naruto, prononça difficilement le rouge, il a apparemment besoin de se défouler.

-Répète ça pour voir !! cria le brun qui resserra son étreinte.

-Gaara, excuse-toi et puis voilà, on n'en parle plus, ordonna le blond un peu désorienté.

-M'excuser ? Pas devant celui qui a trahi toute une communauté en tout cas ! »

Sasuke l'envoya aussitôt valser contre le mur et prépara un chidori. Les gardes se précipitèrent sur lui en vain et furent précipités à l'autre bout de la pièce. Naruto s'interposa et hurla à son compagnon :

« Ca ne va pas ?! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?!

-J'ai de quoi me protéger, répliqua Gaara en se tenant un peu le ventre. Si tu veux te battre, Uchiha, vas-y ! Je protégerai Naruto de ta puissance maléfique !

-Ca suffit !! Vous êtes idiots ou quoi, arrêtez ! s'égosilla le blond. Si ça continue, vous allez mettre en danger tout le village ! »

Les deux adversaires ne l'écoutaient plus. Sasuke fignolait son chidori tandis que Gaara préparait son armure de sable. Les gardes observaient la scène sans rien pouvoir faire face à ces deux puissants chakras. Tout à coup, le brun s'élança avec une rapidité incroyable. Il s'approchait dangereusement du Kazekage quand soudain, son attaque fut déviée par Naruto. Celui-ci tenait fermement le bras de l'Uchiha. Kyubi lui avait permis de suivre son assaut sans trop de problèmes. Le blond se mit alors à parler :

« Vous êtes tous les deux aussi butés et orgueilleux l'un comme l'autre. D'habitude, c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin mais là vous méritez tous les deux ce titre. Débrouillez-vous, rasez ce village si ça vous chante, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. »

Il lâcha le bras de son compagnon puis quitta la pièce. Sasuke se calma et fit disparaître les sharingan, alors que Gaara remettait son costume en place. Au moment où l'Uchiha comptait rejoindre le blond, il fut retenu.

«Je te laisse discuter avec, je le verrai plus tard, affirma le Kazekage en revêtant son chapeau. Je…je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette dispute. Mais on en reparlera plus tard, vas plutôt le rejoindre, il doit t'attendre.

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui ? Je veux dire, tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour lui ?

-Dès le jour où je l'ai rejoint, j'étais prêt à le défendre corps et âme.

-Alors je te le confie. »

Gaara sourit et partit dans la direction opposée. Pendant ce temps, Naruto ruminait dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit. Il s'attendait à une dispute mais pas à un duel physique. Et que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Se battaient-ils encore ? Le blond, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, posa le coussin sur sa tête et essaya de s'assoupir. A ce moment-là, Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce. Il rit intérieurement en voyant la position de son partenaire, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Il retira le coussin et le dévisagea. Il lut beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux et en même temps un peu de peine. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Uchiha de s'excuser mais la face triste de son blond préféré l'y incitait. Il détourna alors le regard et prononça le mot magique :

« Désolé. »

Naruto se releva immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi ??

-Je suis désolé et ne me demande pas de le répéter encore une fois.

-Toi, tu t'excuses ? Un Uchiha qui s'excuse, c'est à marquer dans les annales.

-Je sens que je vais m'énerver.

-Tu t'imagines bien que je n'allais pas te féliciter. Tu as détruit la salle de repas et faillit assassiner le Kazekage.

-Hn. Depuis quand fais-tu la morale, dobe ?

-Là, c'était nécessaire. Parfois, tu me parais bien immature.

-C'est drôle d'entendre ça de ta bouche.

-Tout le monde me dit que j'ai un peu grandi pendant ces quelques années.

-Ils ne devaient pas être clairs quand ils t'ont dit ça.

-Teme ! As-tu parlé à Gaara au moins ?

-Oui, il me confie ta garde.

-…mis à part ça ?

-Il viendra te parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée. »

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Naruto l'ouvrit et tomba face au Kazekage. Sasuke s'allongea sur le lit :

« Quand on parle du loup…

-Je vous dérange ? questionna Gaara un peu gêné.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit le blond. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour cette stupide scène. En tant que kage je me dois de garder mon calme en toute circonstance.

-N'en parlons plus ! Je crois qu'à ce niveau là, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Je suis encore plus impulsif que vous deux confondus. »

Le blond esquissa un superbe sourire qui conforta le rouge.

« En fait Gaara, je comptais te dire qu'on allait partir dès demain, avoua Naruto.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, nous repartons pour Konoha. Je veux mettre les choses au clair là-bas.

-Mais enfin, dobe, on en avait parlé, répliqua le brun, et il est encore trop tôt pour…

-Je sais, je sais, interrompit-il, mais cette situation n'a que trop duré. Je vais clairement leur faire comprendre que tu es revenu pour de bon de notre côté, Sasuke.

-A toi d'en assumer les conséquences alors !

-Yosh !

-Tu vois, Sasuke, Naruto a l'âme d'un vrai Hokage, lança Gaara en riant. »

Le blond fit son plus beau sourire et piqua le chapeau de son ami pour le mettre sur sa tête quelques secondes plus tard. Il bomba le torse et prit la pose. L'Uchiha fut marqué par la ressemblance avec le 4ème hokage.

« Lorsque je reviendrai à Suna, ce sera en tant que chef de village, je te le promets Gaara, annonça t-il l'œil vif.

-J'y compte bien. »

Dans son fort intérieur, Sasuke se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de remettre les pieds à Suna de sitôt.

_A suivre… _


	8. Chapter 8: enfin de retour

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 8 : enfin de retour

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Sasuke et Naruto marchaient au travers de la forêt et Konoha n'était toujours pas en vue. Le blond s'impatientait alors que son compagnon se préparait psychologiquement à la réaction de Tsunade lors de leur arrivée (ceci bien sûr de manière discrète car un Uchiha n'angoisse pas). Pour couronner le tout, aucun assaut n'était survenu durant leur périple ce qui ne manquait pas de perturber le brun. Celui-ci ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit en espérant mettre le doigt sur la stratégie adverse, malgré les protestations incessantes de Naruto. Mais il savait que le temps était compté et que leur arrivée à Konoha ne résoudrait pas les choses.

Du côté du village caché de la feuille, l'heure n'était pas aux festivités. La ville grouillait telle une fourmilière. Tsunade se tenait assise, les coudes sur son bureau et les mains croisées. Face à elle se tenait Shizune, au visage fatigué comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Tout d'un coup, l'hokage se redressa et frappa fort sur la table :

« Je me fiche de savoir si mes hommes sont fatigués ! Un complot se trame dans notre dos et personne ne lève le petit doigt !

-Mais Tsunade sama, ils…

-Je ne veux pas savoir !! Qu'ils se bougent ou ils auront à faire à moi !

-Oui Tsunade sama ! »

Shizune se retourna rapidement, quitta la pièce puis revint finalement sur ses pas :

« Heu, je voulais vous dire…

-Quoi encore, je suis occupée là.

-Nous avons reçu un message de Suna qui annonce l'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke ici dans peu de temps. »

Tsunade soupira et se frotta les yeux :

« Et voila un autre problème. Que vais-je faire de ces deux-la ?

-Le temps de résoudre notre affaire, vous pourriez les laisser tranquilles.

-Je n'ai guère le choix. »

Elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

« A moins que je les force à enquêter. Cela les occuperait un moment et je pourrais contrôler les gestes de Sasuke. En plus, cette mission constituerait un bon moyen de repenti pour nos deux agités.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je suis persuadée qu'ils accepteront.

-Bon, une affaire de réglée. Le plus dur reste à faire. Convoque quelques ninjas et dis leur de guetter leur arrivée. Dès qu'ils arriveront, envoie-les dans mon bureau.

-Bien, Tsunade sama. Ce sera fait. »

Lorsque Shizune se mit en marche, l'hokage s'exprima :

« Shizune ! Tout ceci doit se faire le plus discrètement possible. »

En guise de réponse, la petite brune acquiesça. La porte se referma, laissant Tsunade seule dans son bureau.

Quelques heures défilèrent et les deux compagnons atteignirent la porte de Konoha. Naruto jubilait au contraire de son camarade qui faisait grise mine. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et furent interceptés par deux ninjas. Ils les suivirent jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage en évitant de se faire remarquer de la population. En vain. Une jeune femme aperçut l'Uchiha et se mit à crier. Aussitôt, d'autres habitants la rejoignirent et l'huèrent. Sasuke avançait comme si de rien n'était et ne cherchait pas à croiser leur regard. Naruto eut la même attitude face à ce mur de haine. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau sans dommages, si ce n'est une énorme tâche de tomate envoyée par une furie. Tsunade ordonna aux ninjas de les laisser seuls et se mit calmement à parler :

« Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. La première est que vous avez trahi le village, autant par ton ancienne alliance avec Orochimaru, Sasuke, que par ton départ avec lui, Naruto. Je ne peux pas passer l'éponge là-dessus. Vous devrez donc être punis.

-J'assume tout à fait mes actes, Baa-chan, répliqua Naruto, et nous…

-Cependant, si vous effectuez une mission, vous serez pardonnés par tout le village.

-Quelle mission ? demanda le brun perplexe.

-Depuis un petit moment, certains attentats ont lieu dans la ville. Mes ninjas se font toucher, ainsi que certains civils me soutenant. Nous ne savons pas qui orchestre tout ça, mais j'ai mon idée.

-Alors ce serait peut-être les mêmes hommes que ceux qui nous ont attaqués dans la forêt ! s'exclama le blond.

-Tiens donc, et qu'avez-vous soutiré de ces assassins ?

-Un morceau de nom, « …Dan… », répondit Sasuke.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve, alors acceptez-vous la mission ?

-Vous voulez qu'on enquête et qu'on trouve des preuves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement ! Si vous réussissez, vous serez graciés et je ferai en sorte qu'on ne parle plus des incidents passés.

-Yosh, c'est comme si c'était fait !! cria Naruto en liesse.

-Pour le moment, vous dormirez tous les deux chez toi, Naruto. Ton appartement sera surveillé jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez cette histoire.

-Pourquoi pas la maison de Sasuke ? Questionna le blond. On y serait mieux.

-Mes appartements sont trop grands pour être cernés de ninjas, répliqua l'Uchiha. De plus, cela fait belle lurette qu'on n'y a pas fait le ménage.

-Vous êtes donc en liberté conditionnelle pour un petit moment. Bon, je vais appeler mes hommes et ils vous guideront chez vous. Allez hop, du balai les jeunes ! »

Deux ninjas apparurent et emmenèrent les deux compagnons jusque chez Naruto. Celui-ci jubilait malgré les conditions imposées par l'hokage. Il avait retrouvé son petit chez soi et avait ramené Sasuke sans mensonges cette fois-ci. L'endroit était un peu poussiéreux, aussi le blond se mit-il à passer le balai. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se languissait sur le lit et observait son compagnon s'agiter. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'agaça :

« Tu ne m'aides pas là ?

-Non pas là.

-Très drôle. Remue un peu tes fesses et vas nettoyer la salle de bain.

-Non.

-Quoi non ? Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais tout faire moi-même ?!

-Si, c'est ton appartement dobe.

-Teme !! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !

-Je fais déjà un effort surhumain en restant à tes côtés. »

Aussitôt, le brun prit un coussin en pleine figure.

« Etouffe-toi avec !

-Je ne bougerai pas.

-Saleté !

-C'est le cas de le dire. Tiens regarde là-bas, il reste un peu de poussière. »

Naruto bouillait littéralement. Il décida de se cloner et répartit les taches entre ses répliques. L'une d'elle avait ordre de chatouiller le brun, ce qui le déplut fortement. Celui-ci riait à haute voix, tentant vainement de s'échapper. Naruto eut un sourire et se remit au travail. La nuit tomba rapidement, agrémenté des jurons de Sasuke. Le blond s'était mis à la cuisine et préparait ses ramen préférés. De son côté, le brun avait finalement cédé et frottait péniblement le sol de la salle de bain. La soirée se déroula sans problèmes dans le calme et la mauvaise humeur de l'Uchiha. Naruto tombait de fatigue et se mit au lit à ses côtés.

« Dis Sasuke, qui est le coupable d'après toi ?

-Tsunade a l'air de savoir, mais je ne vois toujours pas qui cela peut bien être.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, dobe.

-Il n'y en a pas mais j'ai besoin d'affection ce soir.

-Hn.

-Tu me fais un câlin ?

-Tu peux rêver.

-TEME ! »

Sasuke le prit finalement dans ses bras et se mit à embrasser sa nuque. Ses mains curieuses devinrent baladeuses et s'infiltrèrent sous le pyjama de son compagnon. Sensuellement, il caressa son torse et continua à explorer son cou. L'excitation prit le dessus chez le brun. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin mais fut immédiatement calmé par son partenaire :

« Sasuke, je suis fatigué et en plus, nous allons devoir nous lever tôt demain.

-Laisse-toi faire dobe.

-Non, tu ne mérites pas Sasu-chan.

-Ne répète plus jamais ça, usuratonkachi.

-Je vais me gêner. »

Durant toute la nuit, ils se chamaillèrent tout en se cajolant tout de même. L'enquête qui les attendait n'allait pas être facile, aussi leur fallait-il prendre des forces.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9: le complot

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pendant mes petites vacances !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 9 : le complot 

Au petit matin, les deux compagnons se levèrent difficilement, prirent une douche rapide et enfilèrent leur tenue habituelle. Un anbu toqua à la porte et les pria de le suivre. Il les mena devant une petite maison à l'Ouest du village et chuchota :

« Voila le premier endroit que vous devrez surveiller aujourd'hui. Il s'y trame des choses pas claires depuis un certain temps.

-Quelle discrétion, railla Sasuke. On nous demande d'espionner une maison devant laquelle nous papotons tranquillement.

-Cette demeure est vide la journée, s'expliqua l'anbu déstabilisé. Nous ne risquons rien à ce moment de la journée.

-Et qu'est-il censé se passer la nuit ? demanda le brun agacé.

-Beaucoup d'hommes se réunissent ici même afin de parler de Konoha. Certains ont une influence sur les habitants, dont un en particulier.

-Le fameux …Dan…, lança fièrement Naruto qui commençait aussi à s'ennuyer.

-Ah, je vois que Godaime vous en a touché quelques mots. Et bien justement, elle voudrait que vous le suiviez à la trace dès que la nuit tombera. Il sera à coup sûr le premier arrivé ici.

-En fait… hésita Naruto, nous ne savons pas qui est cet homme.

-Il s'agit de Danzo ! Depuis quelques temps, il complote afin de détrôner Godaime. Il serait prêt à détruire le village tout entier pour ça.

-Comptez sur nous pour le filer, assura le blond déterminé. Cet homme ne m'a jamais plu de toute façon avec tous ses bandages sur le visage.

-Bien, dès demain matin, Godaime veut un rapport complet de votre mission. Bonne chance, et si la mission tourne mal, n'hésitez pas à vous enfuir. On ne sait jamais à quel point il pourrait être dangereux. »

L'anbu se retira rapidement, laissant les deux compagnons seuls devant cette sinistre bâtisse. Naruto se mit de suite à l'œuvre et grimpa sur un toit aux environs. Le brun le suivit et s'étala nonchalamment aux côtés du blond. La journée risquait d'être longue. Attendre que la nuit tombe. Attendre. Encore attendre. L'Uchiha s'impatienta très rapidement, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de débuter la mission dans la matinée. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour mais fut retenu par Naruto :

« On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

-Me dégourdir les jambes.

-Et notre mission alors ?

-Elle ne commencera que ce soir alors d'ici là, je m'occupe.

-Et si Danzo arrive plus tôt ?

-D'où l'intérêt que tu restes ici dobe.

-Teme ! Tu me laisserais moisir sur ce toit tout seul ?

-Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Au fond de lui, Naruto souhaitait que le brun reste à ses côtés mais sa fierté prit le dessus. Le blond se tourna et lança de vive voix :

« Très bien, j'attendrai ici. Pars faire ton petit tour, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Moi, je respecte la mission.

-Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent de temps en temps, railla Sasuke en ébouriffant son camarade.

-Pff, souffla Naruto vexé. »

Le brun s'empressa de descendre du toit et fila vers le centre-ville. Le blond rouspéta un moment puis finit par somnoler.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se rendit dans le quartier Uchiha. L'émotion fut à son comble lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son ancienne demeure. Il s'y introduisit discrètement et nota l'accumulation de poussière sur les meubles et le sol. Il retira tout de même ses sandales et explora le bâtiment. Rien n'avait bougé. Lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine, un souvenir lui apparut. Il revit sa mère, son père, des êtres chers qui lui manquaient terriblement. En sortant dans le jardin, il pensa à son frère. Tous ces souvenirs ne le torturaient pas, au contraire, ils l'apaisaient. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la maison puis dépoussiéra délicatement une vieille photo de famille. Tendrement, il la serra contre lui et se laissa tomber au sol. Ces quelques instants uniques et impensables à propos de l'Uchiha lui procuraient un bien fou. C'était la première fois qu'il ne songeait plus à venger ses proches mais plutôt à honorer leur mémoire. Il se dit que, finalement, le blond y était quand même pour quelque chose.

Deux heures étaient passées, et le ventre de Naruto criait famine. Il se demandait réellement où était passé son compagnon. Plusieurs théories, plus ou moins folles, lui vinrent à l'esprit : enlèvement, fuite du village, complot avec Danzo, un amant de dernière minute…un amant…. Le blond se redressa brutalement le poing levé et s'écria :

« Il n'a pas intérêt à me tromper où je le tue !!

-De quoi parles-tu encore ? »

Sasuke se tenait face à lui, deux bols de ramen aux bras et un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce devait être une hallucination, un mirage. La bouille perplexe du blond le fit rire :

« Dis dobe, si tu ne réagis pas, je vais manger les deux bols.

-Tu es parti acheter des ramen rien que pour moi ?

-Ca pose un problème ?

-Pas du tout, c'est trop mignon mon Sasuke !! »

Naruto lui sauta au cou et faillit renverser les bols. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il dévora ses ramen et entama la conversation :

« Dis Sasuke, je ne me plains pas, au contraire, mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça.

-Hn.

-Ne te vexe pas, je veux dire que ça me surprend un peu quand même. Tu es d'habitude si froid que là, te voir avec ce grand sourire…Qu'as-tu pu bien faire ce matin pour te mettre de si bonne humeur ?

-Je suis retourné aux sources, et à l'inverse de ce que j'avais imaginé, j'ai été soulagé.

-Tu es allé chez toi ?

-Oui et je me suis rendu compte que j'allais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'étais à tes côtés et que pleurer la mort de mes proches ne me servait à rien.

-Oula, je suis choqué là ! En deux heures, je retrouve un Sasuke complètement différent, qui ne veut plus tuer tout le monde.

-Dis dobe, je peux redevenir comme avant si tu préfères.

-Ah non !! Enfin, ne change pas à 100 non plus, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je me sens soulagé d'un poids. Et j'ai très envie de m'occuper de ma vie à présent, et de toi principalement. »

Les yeux de Naruto pétillaient. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et fut recueilli par les lèvres du brun. Il embrassa tendrement sa joue puis sa bouche. Le blond était on ne peut plus heureux après cette déclaration cachée.

« Promis, susurra l'Uchiha, dès que la mission sera terminée, je m'occuperai de toi.

-Le temps me semblera long d'ici là.

-Il faudra tenir, dobe. »

L'après-midi défila finalement rapidement et l'heure fut venue d'être sur ses gardes. Naruto et Sasuke se placèrent de manière à entrevoir la fenêtre de la maison. Une heure passa, puis deux et enfin, une ombre s'approcha. Un homme muni d'une canne s'approcha. Naruto reconnut Danzo. D'autres sinistres personnages pénétrèrent également dans la maison. Le plus dur restait à faire. Sasuke descendit discrètement et se plaça sous la fenêtre, de manière à entendre la discussion. Pendant ce temps, Naruto le couvrait. Les hommes commencèrent rapidement leur débat :

« Où en es-tu avec les négociations ? demanda une personne plutôt âgée, sûrement Danzo.

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Les anciens hommes d'Orochimaru se disent prêt à nous aider tant qu'on leur laisse l'Uchiha.

-Parfait. Tout sera bientôt fini et Tsunade sera éliminée. Les alliées d'Orochimaru feront diversion et pendant ce temps, Hizunes s'occupera de l'hokage.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, lança une voix féminine.

-Bon, maintenant que tout est établi, déclenchez le plan B. »

Aussitôt, deux ninjas au visage caché se ruèrent par la fenêtre et attaquèrent Sasuke par surprise. L'un deux eut le temps de lui injecter un poison. Le brun dégaina son sabre et se défendit. Naruto se rua sur l'autre ninja et s'entoura du chakra de Kyubi. Danzo s'écria alors :

« Gardez l'Uchiha en vie mais tuez l'autre !! »

Sasuke faiblissait à vue de nez et ne pouvait déjà plus bouger. Il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer au sol. Le ninja s'intéressa alors à Naruto. Celui-ci fut aussitôt attaqué par derrière par d'autres hommes, mais sa principale préoccupation restait son compagnon. Il fonça dans la masse et parvint à lui. Il tenta de le porter sur le dos mais reçut un coup dans le dos et lâcha Sasuke. Il donna des coups de griffes et de queues mais finit par se faire submerger. La dernière image que vit le brun le terrifia. Naruto baignait dans une mare de sang, le corps inerte.

Le jour se leva enfin sur Konoha. Tsunade s'inquiétait car elle n'avait toujours reçu de rapport. Elle décida d'y envoyer Sakura et Kakashi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du massacre, ils retrouvèrent le blond recouvert d'entailles et autres blessures. La rosée s'empressa de lui apporter les premiers soins puis Kakashi le porta jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tsunade fut immédiatement prévenue et se rendit là-bas. Elle y trouva une Sakura effondrée :

« Tsunade sama, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de leur retour ? Une rumeur circulait comme quoi Sasuke aurait été vu au restaurant ce matin, mais…

-Calme-toi, Sakura. Je comptais t'en parler. Cette mission devait leur permettre de se racheter.

-Vous les avez envoyés à l'abattoir !! Je ne sais même pas si Naruto va s'en sortir !

-Shizune s'en occupe, il est entre de bonnes mains. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est le sort de Sasuke.

-Je crains le pire à ce propos, dit Kakashi peu rassuré. »

Soudain, la lumière du bloc opératoire s'éteignit. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Shizune. Elle s'approcha de Tsunade et sourit :

« Tout va bien, Kyubi a fait son travail. Il devrait rapidement s'en remettre.

-Merci à toi, déclara Godaime ravie. Peut-on le voir ?

-On va le transférer dans une chambre tranquille. Vous pourrez y aller après. »

Les employés poussèrent le brancard jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage, où ils déposèrent délicatement son corps. Sakura s'empressa de se rendre à son chevet. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'il se réveilla. Difficilement, il essaya de se relever :

« Où suis-je ? A l'hôpital ? demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Tu as été attaqué lors de ta mission, répondit Sakura.

-Et Sasuke ?? Où est-il ?

-Et bien… hésita longuement la rosée.

-Ils l'ont eu hein ?

-Il a été kidnappé… »

Naruto tenta brusquement de marcher mais finit au sol. Sakura lui proposa son aide mais il refusa. Lentement, il s'appuya sur le lit et se releva sans tomber cette fois-ci.

« Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal !!

-Je le sais bien mais tu es épuisé là. Laisse donc les anbus s'en charger.

-Non !! J'y vais et seul. Kyubi me soignera en route.

-C'est de la folie pure !!

-Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je l'aime, Sakura. Il m'a toujours protégé et là, c'est à mon tour de le sauver. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

La rosée acquiesça et lui ouvrit la fenêtre :

« Promets-moi de ne pas mourir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai avec Sasuke, et vivant ! »

Il tituba un peu puis se mit à marcher normalement. Kyubi faisait des merveilles. Il fit un signe à Sakura puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre, à peine vêtu de son pantalon et le haut recouvert de bandages.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10: à la recherche de Sasuke

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Tenez bon, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire ! Plus que quelques chapitres à supporter !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 10 : A la recherche de Sasuke

Naruto essayait désespérément de s'approcher de la maison de Danzo, mais sa jambe le faisait souffrir atrocement et ralentissait son avancée. Il tomba de nombreuses fois et, à chaque fois, se relever tenait de plus en plus du défi. Les habitants du village détournaient le regard, le considérant comme un mendiant ou un ivrogne, tout en évitant de l'écraser. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur sa joue lorsqu'il songea à son brun. « Voilà toute l'intensité de ma force et de ma volonté », pensa t-il. « Sasuke rirait bien de moi s'il avait été là. » Finalement, un villageois l'aida à se relever et le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant. Naruto reconnut la rosée, enfilant ses gants noirs et prête à défoncer Danzo et sa bande. Plus loin, il aperçut Kakashi, son livre à la main.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser Danzo à toi tout seul, lança Sakura en resserrant ses gants.

-Même si vous avez tous grandi, je reste responsable de la Team 7, répliqua l'argenté.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous aider, cette mission ne concernait que…

-Chut ! souffla t elle en plaçant son doigt sur la bouche du blond. Ne perdons pas de temps ! Je vais te procurer quelques soins pour que tu puisses marcher correctement.

-Mais… »

Naruto fut interrompu par le regard noir de la rosée, agenouillée et s'affairant à la guérison de sa jambe. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se releva et porta le blond, on ne peut plus surpris, sur son dos. « Elle doit être encore plus costaude que moi ! » pensa Naruto. Rapidement, l'équipe rejoignit la maison de Danzo. Malheureusement, il ne restait plus une trace de sa bande, ni de Sasuke. Kakashi s'agenouilla et porta sa main au sol :

« Avec un peu de chance, mes chiens pisteurs pourraient retrouver leur trace, proposa l'argenté calmement tout en analysant les poussières au sol.

-Bonne idée, essayons ! lança Naruto en descendant du dos de Sakura.

- Ninpo, Kuchiyose! Doton, Tsuiga no Jutsu! s'écria Kakashi tout en plaçant ses mains au centre d'un cercle préalablement tracé. »

Aussitôt, une meute de huit chiens apparut et l'un d'entre eux s'exprima :

« Hé Kakashi, ça fait un bail ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton invocation ?

-Salut Pakkun ! Essayez de retrouver la trace de ceux qui ont foulé le sol de cette maison !

-C'est comme si c'était fait, patron. »

Pakkun dicta les ordres à ses camarades puis se mit à renifler la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, le chef de meute releva la tête et s'exclama :

« Ca y est, on les tient ! Suivez-moi !

-OK ! Sakura, remets Naruto sur ton dos ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'équipe s'empressa de suivre le chien. Pakkun sillonna les grandes rues de Konoha puis s'infiltra dans une petite allée sombre, où il stoppa net à la vue d'un vieux bâtiment grisâtre.

« Ils sont ici, dit le chien.

-Parfait, merci à toi Pakkun, tu nous as rendu une fière chandelle, déclara Sakura en caressant le chien.

-Mais de rien, ma belle. Au plaisir de te revoir, Kakashi ! »

Aussitôt, il disparut en un « pouf » discret. Naruto serra les poings.

« Je sens son chakra, il est ici. Faisons vite avant que…

-Hé, calme-toi Naruto ! interrompit Kakashi. Danzo est un adversaire redoutable, il a du penser à tout.

-Il a raison, on ne peut pas s'introduire comme ça sans un plan, continua Sakura.

-Faîtes diversion pendant que j'essaie de sauver Sasuke, proposa le blond.

-C'est trop risqué, vu ton état.

-Je me fous de savoir si je suis en forme ou non, tout ce que je veux, c'est le sauver ! Alors faîtes comme bon vous semble, moi j'en ai assez de poiroter ici ! »

Naruto retira ses bandages puis sauta de mur en mur afin d'atteindre une petite fenêtre en hauteur. Il s'infiltra rapidement et dissimula son chakra. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Kakashi se placèrent devant la porte. Ils n'avaient que ce choix-la pour se faire remarquer. Elle soupira, resserra son gant puis donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte qui défonça trois murs. Aussitôt, l'alerte fut donnée et les gardes se jetèrent sur eux.

Naruto avança discrètement dans la pièce vide. Le chakra de Sasuke émanait de la chambre voisine. Il ouvrit la porte en prenant garde à ne pas croiser un ninja puis s'infiltra dans le couloir. Il entendit au loin l'animation causée par ses deux coéquipiers, sourit puis se colla à la paroi. Il ne sentit que la présence de son compagnon et prit la décision de s'introduire dans la chambre. Il aperçut Sasuke, apparemment inconscient et recouvert de blessures sur le lit du fond. Naruto s'approcha calmement, craignant un piège. Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le couloir : quelqu'un allait pénétrer dans la pièce. Le blond se jeta sous le lit, dissimulant au mieux son chakra. Deux personnes s'approchèrent :

« Voilà l'Uchiha comme tu me l'avais demandé, tues-le si ça te chante mais fais vite !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Danzo, je me charge de l'éliminer.

-Je te laisse, j'ai un compte à régler avec Godaime. »

Naruto sursauta à l'évocation de Tsunade. Danzo quitta la pièce rapidement, alors que son comparse se plaça près du lit. Le blond savait que ce n'était pas le moment de l'attaquer mais l'envie était forte.

« Pauvre petit Uchiha, tu as trompé notre maître et maintenant, tu vas le rejoindre ! » lança froidement le ninja.

Naruto n'hésita plus et se rua sur lui. L'assassin tomba au sol, perdant alors ses lunettes.

« Kabuto !? s'étonna le blond. Je croyais que Sasuke t'avait tué.

-Ah, c'est ce qu'il croit mais je suis plus résistant que je n'en ai l'air.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !

-Oh, je vois que tu y tiens. Parfait, je ne vais pas te tuer en premier, et comme ça, tu verras ton ami périr sous tes yeux !

-Essaie pour voir !

-Shosen no Jutsu !

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, de nombreux clones apparurent et se jetèrent sur Kabuto. Celui-ci en élimina quelques uns grâce à son scalpel de chakra, puis s'attaqua à Naruto lui-même. L'assassin l'égratigna, profitant de sa faiblesse physique. Le blond para ses autres coups et décocha un poing de poing fulgurant qui l'envoya au tapis. Il en profita pour créer quelque uns de ses clones et prépara un fûton rasengan. Son adversaire se releva et se soigna rapidement. Naruto était bien plus fort qu'avant et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur ce combat. Il invoqua alors une nuée de serpents afin de couper son rasengan et se jeta sur Sasuke, en matérialisant à nouveau un scalpel de chakra. Il leva haut sa main et hurla :

« Regarde bien Uzumaki Naruto, c'en est fini de lui ! »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Kabuto planta son « arme » dans le corps du brun. Naruto ne put empêcher son coup.

« NON !! » cria t-il désespéré.

Furieux, il s'entoura du chakra de Kyubi et poussa un rugissement considérable. Ses crocs percèrent ses lèvres d'où le sang s'écoula et ses ongles poussèrent. Kabuto savait que sa fin était proche, mais il avait atteint son but. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de se réjouir à présent. Son rire provoqua encore plus le blond qui l'empoigna, le colla au mur et l'étrangla sous la colère. Kabuto haletait mais n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Naruto l'acheva et le jeta par la fenêtre puis se rua sur le corps de son aimé maintenant en sang.

« SAKURA ! hurla t-il en sanglot. Sakura, aide-le !! »

La rosée stoppa net son coup de poing en entendant les lamentations du blond. Elle interpella Kakashi :

« Naruto a besoin de moi, je vous les laisse sensei.

-Vas vite le rejoindre, je ressens une montée en puissance de son chakra. »

Elle acquiesça et dévala les marches à une allure folle, jusqu'à la chambre où il se trouvait. Elle vit le corps de Sasuke et sortit de son sac de quoi procurer les premiers soins.

« Ca va aller, Naruto, calme-toi.

-Sakura, il…il va mourir !

-Non, je m'en charge, aide-moi plutôt en appliquant un peu de chakra ici.

-Sasuke, SASUKE !! Tu m'entends ? »

Le brun venait d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur fut fulgurante, il serra les dents et émit une plainte.

« Sasuke, tiens bon ! cria Naruto en lui tenant la main.

-Hé, dobe…tu me perces les tympans la.

-Ne bouge pas, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, déclara calmement la rosée.

-Sa…kura, émit difficilement le brun sous la douleur. Merci…

-De rien ! Mais bon sang, Naruto tiens-toi tranquille !

-Dis Naruto…regarde-moi… »

Sasuke déclencha le sharingan et l'endormit.

« C'est trop profond, hein ?

-Ne dis pas ça, je vais tout tenter, mais le fait que tu utilises le sharingan…

-Je ne voulais…pas…qu'il me voit m… argh !!

-Tiens bon, je t'en prie ! Sasuke ?! SASUKE ? »

Sakura vit ses paupières se fermer et cria :

« SASUKE !! Reste éveillé !! »

Elle augmenta la dose de chakra pour le maintenir en vie. Soudain, Naruto se releva et le gifla :

« Sakura t'a dit de rester éveillé !

-Dobe…je…t'…

-Tais-toi, économise tes forces ! Bon sang, cette fierté qu'ont les Uchiha ! »

Aussitôt, il embrassa le brun, insufflant son chakra par la même occasion. Naruto s'entoura à nouveau du halo rouge de Kyubi et poursuivit le baiser. Sakura vit son chakra refermer la blessure et guérir ses plaies. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond s'effondra, épuisé, vidé de son énergie. La rosée compléta les soins puis s'occupa du blond. Sasuke se remettait à peine du baiser. Comment avait-il pu se réveiller aussi tôt ? D'où tenait-il cette technique de soin ? Il porta sa main sur ses lèvres, puis s'aperçut que la blessure avait disparu. Il réussit même à se relever et à s'approcher de Sakura :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, assura la rosée. Il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos. Avec Kyubi en lui, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

-Que m'a-t-il fait ?

-Il t'a transmis le chakra de Kyubi. Tu te demandes aussi comment il a pu résister à ton sharingan, je n'en sais strictement rien. Bon, je vais le prendre sur le dos et…

-Laisse, je m'en occupe. Tu es trop fatigué pour le porter. »

Le brun prit son compagnon dans les bras et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, la rosée rejoignit Kakashi, qui tenait devant lui Danzo.

_A suivre… _


	11. Chapter 11: la déclaration

Auteur : zelda617

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

Enfin rentrée de vacances, je vais essayer de me rattraper un peu pour faire avancer l'histoire !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 11 : la déclaration

Kakashi et Sakura se rendirent directement dans le bureau de l'hokage, accompagnés de Danzo solidement attaché. L'argenté tapa à la porte puis jeta le traître à ses pieds, ce qui eut pour effet de la surprendre. Posément, elle quitta sa chaise et releva Danzo sans ménagement.

« Alors tu fais moins le malin maintenant, espèce de vieillard sénile !

-Je proteste ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'emprisonner, tu n'as aucune preuve !

-La ferme !! Qui te dit que je vais te jeter au trou, mon cher Danzo ? Je pourrais te faire disparaître sans trace. On expliquera rapidement ta mort, dans le genre…heu…il est tombé et s'est fracassé le crâne.

-Mes alliés me soutiennent !!

-Tu parles de l'autre vieille qui ne cesse de me faire la morale, c'est bien ça ? Mes équipes ont découvert quelques papiers très intéressants dans ses appartements, qui l'ont trahie.

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un véritable complot !!

-Je ne peux pas te dire, c'est toi le spécialiste en la matière ! Bon allez, Kakashi, amène ce paquet en prison. Je vais te donner un ordre d'arrestation. »

Tsunade attrapa un de ses papiers puis le signa prestement et l'agita devant la face de Danzo.

« Regarde bien mon cher petit Danzo, j'avais préparé un joli message te concernant. Tu vois comme je peux être prévoyante.

-Espèce de… baragouina le traître rouge de colère.

-Sakura, reste ici, je te prie. J'ai besoin de connaître les détails de la mission.

-Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

Aussitôt, l'argenté s'empressa de mettre Danzo au trou alors que Sakura décrivait le récit de leur aventure.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Sasuke veillait au chevet de Naruto. Sa face endormie faisait rêver le brun malgré les quelques égratignures dues au combat contre Kabuto. L'Uchiha caressa son visage serein et l'embrassa tendrement. A ce moment-là, une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre. Elle gratifia le brun d'un sourire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il se réveillera bientôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici.

-Je me doute bien, cette dobe ne s'attire que des problèmes.

-C'était surtout à cause de son entraînement. Si vous aviez pu voir ses blessures ! Je ne vous raconte pas l'horreur ! Kakashi et Jiraiya ne lui laissaient pas un seul moment de répit, enfin bon, d'un côté, Naruto en demandait toujours plus. C'est un garçon courageux, vous savez. Dans son sommeil, il vous évoquait tout le temps, à croire que son entraînement vous était dédié.

-Hn. »

Sasuke se perdit dans ses pensées et ne fit plus attention au reste de la conversation de la jeune fille, légèrement déroutée par son attitude. Elle changea les bandages du blond, vérifia sa température et quitta la pièce. L'Uchiha, exténué, décida de piquer un somme aux côtés de Naruto. Il le poussa délicatement et se serra contre lui. « Je ne peux l'expliquer mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui… » songea-t il en souriant. Maintenant que la mission était finie, il devait respecter sa promesse et s'occuper de Naruto, quitte à enfin lui révéler son amour par une véritable déclaration.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Naruto se réveilla, le corps endolori. Mais au moment où il posa le pied par terre, il s'aperçut que son brun préféré dormait dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres mais surtout en excellente santé. Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

« J'ai finalement réussi à te sauver, nous sommes presque quittes maintenant. »

Naruto voulut retirer sa main un instant mais fut retenu par le brun, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. D'un geste vif, il tira le blond vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Naruto s'abandonna complètement et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Essoufflés mais heureux, ils mirent fin à ce baiser passionné. Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs de son compagnon puis le serra fort dans ses bras.

« La mission est finie, Naruto. On va pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

-Danzo a été capturé ?

-Oui, Kakashi et Sakura s'en sont occupés. D'ailleurs, Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder à… »

L'entrée de l'hokage interrompit le brun. Elle semblait réjouie, rassurée de savoir qu'aucun des deux n'était mal en point. Elle s'avança vers Naruto et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hé mamie tu m'étouffes avec tes seins là !

-Naruto, je suis heureuse de te revoir en si bonne santé, dit-elle tout en donnant une tape au blond. Et arrête de m'appeler mamie.

-Alors ça y est, l'autre dégénéré est emprisonné ?

-Oui, vous avez réussi la mission que je n'aurai jamais du vous donner, c'était trop risqué. »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et reprit le fil de la conversation :

« Vous êtes entièrement pardonnés en tout cas, le conseil est d'accord pour oublier le passé enfin surtout ton passé, Sasuke. Vous êtes libres de vos actes.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Naruto.

-Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner Naruto ?

-Oui mais cette fois-ci pour devenir hokage !

-Et toi Sasuke ?

-Reprendre ma vie à zéro, reconstruire mon clan et fonder une famille. »

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux. Le brun n'avait pas une seule fois évoquer le mot puissance, pouvoir ou force. Elle remarqua qu'il ne dégageait plus une once de chakra maléfique. Sasuke coupa ses rêveries :

« Naruto m'aidera, enfin c'est ce que je souhaite. Tu en penses quoi dobe ?

-Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble et…

-Hn. Si ça ne te dit pas, je…

-Au contraire, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés !

-Ca ne te dérange pas de fonder un foyer avec moi ?

-Non, c'est ce que je désire le plus ! »

Naruto sauta dans ses bras, en larmes et oubliant ses blessures. L'hokage observait le « spectacle » avec attention le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon les jeunes, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez encore besoin de repos. En tout cas, félicitations Naruto !

-De quoi ? s'interrogea le blond. »

Sasuke se massa le front, l'air désabusé alors que Tsunade riait aux éclats.

« Ton Uchiha préféré vient de te demander en mariage, Naruto !

-C'est vrai ?! Tu veux m'épouser ?

-Hélas oui, je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je fais…

-Sasu je t'aime tellement !!

-Moi aussi dobe, même si tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

L'hokage les salua, en s'empêchant de repartir dans un fou rire qui lui aurait valu les foudres du brun.

La journée défila à une allure folle. Sakura, Kakashi et bientôt tout Konoha leur rendirent visite et ce n'est qu'au soir qu'ils purent quitter l'hôpital, les bras chargés de fleurs et autres cadeaux. Ils passèrent rapidement prendre les affaires du blond, puis se rendirent chez l'Uchiha, main dans la main. Lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la demeure, il ne fut pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il aida Sasuke à ranger et nettoyer la maisonnée puis installa ses affaires dans la chambre du brun. Soudain, il fut poussé par son compagnon et tomba sur le lit. Sasuke le chevaucha et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto répondit très vite au baiser et l'amplifia. L'Uchiha rompit le baiser et lui demanda en caressant son visage :

« Une chose me turlupine depuis un moment. Comment as-tu pu résister à mon genjutsu ?

-Ca doit venir de Kyubi, si tu veux mon avis. Etant donné qu'il avait déjà combattu ton ancêtre, il doit être immunisé contre ce type de technique.

-Pour une fois que ton raisonnement tient la route, usuratonkachi !

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton futur mari !

-En parlant de ça, te sens-tu prêt à avoir des enfants ?

-Dans quelques années peut-être mais comment…

-En créant une poche de chakra dans ton ventre peut-être mais pour l'accouchement…

-Le sexy méta ! C'est la solution pour accoucher ! Mais je nous trouve un peu jeune pour avoir une descendance, pas toi ?

-On y repensera dans quelques années, d'ici là mon but est de te rendre heureux, rien que toi. Profite-en bien car dans un an ou deux, je devrai penser au bonheur des enfants.

-Comment ? Je dispose d'un Uchiha dévoué, intéressant.

-Je vais te faire une petite démonstration de mes services… »

Sasuke se jeta sur le cou du blond, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir. La soirée risquait d'être longue et mouvementée…

_A suivre…_(épilogue)


	12. Chapter 12: un heureux dénouement

Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Naruto

Couple : NaruXSasu bien sûr !

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents ! Encore merci pour vos reviews !

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été vraiment débordée. Merci de votre patience et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ce dernier chapitre !

**Le retour de l'éclair déchiré**

Chapitre 12 : un heureux dénouement

Voilà maintenant cinq ans que tout était rentré dans l'ordre : Danzo et ses complices furent exécutés, Sasuke et Naruto furent réhabilités, Naruto prit enfin le nom de son partenaire et Sakura sortait enfin avec Sai.

Nos deux compagnons s'étaient définitivement installés chez Sasuke, après avoir réalisé un très long ménage et une rénovation de la maison. Sasuke était devenu anbu, tandis que Naruto assistait Tsunade dans toutes ses tâches administratives. Celle-ci avait prévenu le conseil de sa succession au poste d'hokage et personne n'avait contesté sa décision. Tous avaient en tête le courageux exploit dans la planque de Danzo.

Ce jour-la, Sasuke était resté à la maison, et pour cause, il voulait impérativement discuter avec son blond préféré. Lorsque Naruto s'aperçut qu'il ne partait pas en mission, il l'interrogea :

« Sasuke, tu ne pars pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je me suis arrangé avec Tsunade, je dois te parler de certaines choses. »

Automatiquement, le blond pensa au pire, c'est-à-dire une rupture. Il se serra contre lui et répliqua :

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu en as assez de mes âneries ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dobe ? Jamais je ne te quitterai, mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête. Non, je voudrais te parler de notre descendance.

-Hein ?

-De nos enfants, Naruto. Je me sens enfin prêt mais j'aimerais connaître ton avis ?

-Ben…

-Naruto ? Réponds franchement, si tu ne te sens pas encore, on attendra.

-En fait, tu vas rire mais j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur pour la grossesse. En as-tu parlé à Tsunade ?

-Oui, elle m'a expliqué le protocole. Mais tout ceci est possible grâce à mon sharingan et ton stock énorme de chakra.

-J'aimerais que tu me décrives tout ça. »

Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé et prit son blond sur ses genoux :

« En fait, ce n'est pas très compliqué. En tout premier lieu, on va devoir…faire l'amour et au moment de…enfin tu m'as compris, je dois absolument activer mes sharingan, afin d'insuffler du chakra en toi…bon je sais tu dois me prendre pour un fou mais c'est vraiment la démarche à suivre.

-J'adore te voir rougir mon cœur. Allez continue.

-Bref, il s'en suit tout un mécanisme. En gros, une poche de chakra se crée dans ton ventre et c'est là que ton chakra intervient, mais ça se fera naturellement. Au fur et à mesure, notre enfant grandira à l'intérieur de cette poche. Tu devras alors attendre quelques mois avant d'accoucher.

-Quelques mois ? Pas neuf mois ?

-Non, la grossesse sera plus rapide mais Tsunade te surveillera régulièrement alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Et pour l'accouchement ?

-Ce sera certainement le plus dur pour toi. Il faudra absolument que tu te transformes en fille pendant l'accouchement. Je pense que tu en connais la raison. Encore une fois, ton stock de chakra t'aidera.

-Et l'enfant n'aura pas de problèmes ?

-Aucun, d'après Tsunade.

-C'est tout de même une sacrée épreuve.

-Si tu ne sens pas prêt, on peut… »

Naruto l'embrassa fougueusement, lui coupant ainsi la parole, puis lança fièrement :

« On s'y met quand monsieur Uchiha ? »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux acceptait de subir tout le protocole sans rechigner. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues :

« Tu pleures mon amour ?

-Hn.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de ronchonner, tu as tout à fait le droit de craquer, même si tu es le plus orgueilleux des Uchiha. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun poussa son amant et l'étala sur le canapé.

« Dis dobe, si on s'occupait maintenant de notre descendance ?

-Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, comme ça en pleine journée, on pourrait nous gêner.

-Depuis quand es-tu raisonnable ? »

Sasuke retira le haut de son blond préféré et passa sa langue sur son torse :

« Ce n'est pas normal, monsieur Uchiha, vous me corrompez. Mais je n'accepte toujours…pas…ah….

-Tu es sûr ? »

Sasuke embrassa le bas de son ventre mais fut gêné par ce bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder au fruit de ses désirs. Il retira alors sèchement son pantalon puis son boxer et s'attaqua au membre déjà gonflé de désir. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le brun augmenta la cadence mais s'arrêta juste avant que son blond ne connaisse le septième ciel. Naruto ronchonna mais se tut vite lorsque son bel homme retira son haut puis tout le reste. Il admirait sa peau diaphane et ses muscles finement ciselés. Il fut bientôt coupé dans ses pensées lorsque le brun s'attaqua à sa gorge nue. Il y déposa quelques baisers puis se releva afin d'accéder aux lèvres de son partenaire. Il les mordit tendrement puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Naruto, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi ! »

Sasuke lâcha enfin ses lèvres afin de préparer son partenaire. Il inséra un, puis deux doigts, ce qui fit gémir le blond de plus belle, puis le sentant prêt, le pénétra. L'acte arracha un cri de douleur à Naruto mais celui-ci l'oublia vite lorsque le brun se mit à bouger.

« Sasu…ah…plus vite…

-Pas trop vite mon cœur, je dois me concentrer je te rappelle. »

Le brun passa tendrement la main sur la hampe dressée du blond tout en maintenant la cadence. Naruto se crispait de plus en plus sous l'effet du plaisir et hurlait selon le rythme du mouvement. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke sentit qu'il allait venir. De plus, voir l'homme de sa vie se tortiller de plaisir augmentait encore plus son excitation. C'était le moment où jamais de se concentrer. Il fit apparaître le sharingan et fixa intensément le blond. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et lui sourit tendrement :

« Sasu…je…

-Moi aussi…tu es prêt ?

-Comme jamais… »

Sasuke amplifia le mouvement, gémissant à son tour, et remonta le corps de Naruto contre lui. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, susurra quelques mots puis se crispa violemment suivi de son compagnon. Le moment fut intense pour les deux ninjas. Le brun ressentit un frisson monumental puis sembla perdre toutes ses forces alors que le blond fut secoué de spasmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux s'étalèrent sur le canapé, essoufflés et éreintés mais si heureux. Naruto se blottit contre son homme puis s'endormit la main sur le ventre, comblé de porter en lui la vie.

Quelques moi plus tard…

« Sasuke, j'en ai plus qu'assez de poiroter à la maison. Je ne peux strictement rien faire, même pas m'entraîner. »

Voilà, cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le brun supportait les humeurs de son compagnon. Son ventre arrondi entraînait d'autres symptômes peu agréables à vivre, surtout pour l'entourage. Sakura, au courant de la grossesse, rendait visite à Naruto tous les matins. Elle l'auscultait et lui faisait la causette. Elle allait bientôt se marier avec Sai et elle aussi accoucher dans les mois qui suivaient. Tsunade se rendait presque tous les jours chez lui afin de contrôler elle aussi la santé du petit et de sa « mère ». D'autres ninjas vinrent le voir. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le blond dans cet « état ». En tout cas, l'accouchement n'était pas pour très longtemps, ce qui ravissait Sasuke, obligé de subir les crises vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, puisqu'il était en congé durant toute cette période.

« Dis Sasu, Tsunade m'a annoncé ce matin que le conseil approuve mon avènement en tant qu'hokage le mois d'après.

-Super, on va être dirigé par une dobe qui ne cesse de m'enquiquiner depuis des mois. »

Sasuke reçut un coussin en pleine face.

« Et ben prends ma place, puisque tu es si fort ! Tu verras ce que ça fait d'avoir envie de vomir tous les jours et de manger pour quatre.

-Parce que tu te plains de manger double ration de ramen ?

-Si c'est comme ça, on prendra une mère porteuse la prochaine fois.

-Tu rêves dobe. SI nous avons un autre enfant, c'est toi qui le porteras à nouveau.

-Alala, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le sharingan ?!

-Parce que tu ne saurais pas l'utiliser. »

Sasuke quitta la pièce porté par les hurlements de son blond préféré. Il se mit à cuisiner, préparant un plat de ramen pour changer. Soudain, Naruto cria son nom. Le brun se précipita dans le salon et l'aperçut se tordre en deux :

« Et mince tiens, il fallait que ça arrive au moment où on allait manger les ramen !

-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, accroche-toi à mon cou, on fonce à l'hôpital !!

-Ca fait mal !!

-Calme-toi Naruto ! On y sera vite ! »

Sasuke ne perdit pas une minute, il courut comme un fou dans la rue, le blond dans ses bras, bousculant les villageois un peu étonnés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, Tsunade se précipita sur Naruto, le posa sur une table et retira ses vêtements :

« Ok Naruto, suis bien mes instructions. A mon signal, tu te transformes en fille et tu souffles pour aider le bébé à sortir. N'aie pas peur, je te guiderai.

-Je suis là Tsunade-sama ! »

Sakura venait d'arriver dans la salle. Elle fut légèrement gênée en apercevant le blond entièrement nu.

« Sakura, tu t'occupes de Naruto, surveille son rythme cardiaque.

-Très bien, Tsunade-sama.

-Sasuke, tu veux assister à l'accouchement ? Certains hommes ne le supportent pas.

-Je souhaiterais rester auprès de Naruto.

-Dîtes, bougez-vous un peu là, j'en peux plus !! cria Naruto ultra nerveux.

-C'est parti ! Vas-y Naruto !! »

Le blond se transforma immédiatement. Le travail commença alors pour Tsunade et Sakura. L'hokage aperçut la tête du bébé et l'aida à sortir alors que la rosée conseillait Naruto qui ne cessait d'inspirer, expirer. Sasuke vit à son tour le petit être et serra le poing de son compagnon encore plus fort. Petit à petit, au bout de durs efforts, Tsunade réussit à la faire sortir entièrement puis coupa le cordon ombilical. Le blond souffla, soulagé, et reprit forme normale. Le brun admirait ce petit bout de peau rosée qui ne cessait de pleurer. L'hokage l'enveloppa dans un linge puis le tendit à son brun de père. Celui-ci le prit fermement dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne tombe puis le confia à son autre père. Nos deux compagnons étaient émus, ravis que l'accouchement se soit bien passé. Sasuke embrassa le blond et caressa son visage.

« Un garçon, tu imagines mon Sasuke, on a un garçon.

-Et il est magnifique. Bravo pour ton travail mon cœur.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Tsunade.

-Qu'en dis-tu Sasu ? C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas encore réfléchi.

-Que dis-tu de Nowaki ?

-Je trouve ça super !

-Bon ben va pour Nowaki alors, dit l'hokage en écrivant le nom sur un registre.

-Ca veut dire typhon, non ? demanda la rosée en riant. J'espère qu'il sera quand même moins turbulent que Naruto.

-Tu as vu mon cœur, il a tes yeux en un peu plus foncé. Pour les cheveux, on ne peut pas vraiment dire parce qu'il n'a pas grand-chose sur la tête.

-J'espère qu'il aura le sharingan, et qui sait, il pourrait te surpasser Sasu.

-Il l'aura sûrement, dit Tsunade. Ils se transmettent de générations en générations. Bon, Sakura laissons-les profiter de cet instant de bonheur. Je vais m'occuper du registre de naissance. »

Les deux quittèrent la pièce laissant nos deux jeunes pères gagatiser.

Quelques mois plus tard, Naruto était devenu hokage, assisté par Tsunade. Sasuke était toujours anbu, gérant les missions les plus difficiles. Leur petit Nowaki, aussi brun que son Uchiha de père, portait déjà un intérêt aux ramen. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir sur ses joues de petites traces ressemblant à celles de Naruto. Il était calme et curieux comme Sasuke mais devenait bruyant dès qu'on approchait un bol de ramen de son visage. On ne pouvait trouver meilleur mélange des deux ninjas. Par ailleurs, Ino, qui le gardait lorsque ses parents étaient absents, aperçut plusieurs fois la teinte rouge propre au sharingan dans ses yeux. Ses parents apprirent cette nouvelle avec joie et décidèrent de le confier à Kakashi dès qu'il eut l'âge.

Un soir où Nowaki s'endormit rapidement, nos deux compagnons s'installèrent dans le jardin et discutèrent :

« Tu crois qu'il acceptera le fait d'avoir deux pères, demanda Naruto perplexe tout en cajolant son brun.

-On lui expliquera tout dès qu'il sera plus grand, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu aurais pensé il y a sept ans, avoir un enfant avec moi ?

-Il y a sept ans, je croupissais dans le trou d'Orochimaru. Dire que je pensais être heureux de cette manière.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, Naruto. »

Alors ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se mirent au travail pour perpétuer la glorieuse lignée des Uchiha…

FIN

_Ca y est, ma première histoire est terminée. J'avoue que ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. L'écriture prend du temps et parfois, il est compliqué d'exprimer des choses simples. En tout cas, j'essaierai de rédiger une nouvelle histoire, peut-être dans un mois ou deux, sur du yaoi bien sûr !_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et d'avoir patienté pour la fin de l'histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment motivée et aidée. J'espère vous revoir lors de mes prochaines histoires ! A bientôt et vive Sasunaru !!_


End file.
